This invention pertains to a cover such as a security net. For example, the cover can protect against products falling off of shelves, such as in warehouse type stores when the products are accidently pushed by a forklift in the next aisle. In some embodiments, this cover does not require unattaching the cover for access to the shelf behind the cover, or re-attaching the cover after access to the shelf.